Deuteronomy 3235
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: What should have been the start of a wonderful, two week vacation turns into a nightmare for Morgan and Reid. SLASH.


The BAU team is out celebrating the start of two wonderful weeks off. In mere hours they would be hundreds of blissful miles away from each other and their jobs. They may be like a family, but even family needed time apart once in awhile, so they decided to give each other a proper send off.

Everyone is in high spirits and the mood is light as they chatter, laugh and joke the night away. They couldn't remember the last time they had seen Hotch truly smile and here he was laughing! Then again they were all laughing because their youngest member had discovered a fruity, tropical drink that, after a few, made him believe he could hula. Of course there may have been some coaxing on the girls part. Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead engaging in such attention grabbing activity, but those drinks were deceptively strong and Spencer wasn't a big drinker in any sense of the term.

Morgan and Prentiss are so delightfully amused that they show their appreciation for his performance by sticking ones in his belt. This elicits more laughter from the group as Spencer stopped, pulled out the ones, and dashed toward the bar for another. Morgan caught him by his arm mid stride.

"Whoa pretty boy, I'm cuttin' you off." Morgan says.

"Oh come on Morgan! Last one. I promise." Spencer begs.

"Nope, the way you're going, you might wind up on some pool table striping." Morgan argues.

"One more! One more!" The girls all chant in unison.

"No more!" Rossi and Hotch hiss with matching grimaces.

"Oh! Four to three! We win!" Garcia yells waving a dollar.

"Technically it's a tie. Spencer's vote doesn't count." Rossi speculates.

"Why the hell wouldn't his vote count?" Prentiss asks.

"Because he's clearly in no state to make rational decisions." Hotch assesses.

"He's a grown ass man!" JJ yells

"He's barely legal!" Rossi retorts.

"He's standing right here!" Spencer declares.

Everyone bursts into another fit of laughter.

"I gotta go my sweets! My sexy techo hunk awaits! Garcia chimes in, holding up her phone.

"Awwww!" They all protest.

"I'm sorry, but Kevin and I are going to my place to brush up on our French before the trip." She says wiggling her brow. "Everyone take care! Be safe my lovlies!"

"And then there were six." Rossi says.

"I'm not going to last much longer myself." Hotch says.

"I've got the next round!" Prentiss calls.

"Alright!" Spencer yells.

"Not you!" Morgan scolds.

"BOOOOOO!" JJ hollers.

"Let the man have fun." Prentiss pushes.

"You're not the ones that offered to get his drunk ass home." Morgan argues. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna get stuck carrying him up to his place like a blushing bride!"

The girls consider him with a glazed look indicating their sick minds at work.

"Alright! That's enough!" Derek bellows "You twisted little temptresses will have to get your kicks some other way. Reid, time to go!" Morgan calls.

Take care of yourself Morgan." Hotch says.

"You too Hotch." Morgan replies.

"Remember," Rossi says, "it's perfectly normal to get the wedding night jitters."

"Hear that Hotch? I think we just found out why none of Rossi's marriages last." Morgan jabs.

Spencer was fixated on the rotating multi-colored disco light.

"Come on Reid." Morgan says.

"Hold on. I'm trying to determine the lights rotational patterns in accordance to each cylindrical…"

"Nice to have ya back Reid. Say nighty night." Morgan says pulling him to his feet.

"Love you guys!" Morgan says dragging Reid toward the entrance.

"Party pooper!" JJ calls

"My congrats to the newlyweds!" Prentiss teases.

Spencer waves with a big grin, utterly oblivious, as Morgan flips them the bird.

Pushing their way out the bar entrance, the sweet, cool, October air nips at their cheeks. Spencer is beginning to sway a bit as the full effects of the last drink take hold. Derek holds tight to his friends arm bracing him for the walk to his truck.

"I looooove winter!" Reid exclaims.

"Good to know." Morgan says. "In fact, I'm sure the entire city is glad to know." He teases.

"I love you!" Reid yells.

"Okay, I love you too man." Derek laughs.

"I was actually referring to the weather but, I guess you're special too Morgan." Reid informs him with a smile.

"Don't do me any favors." Derek says dryly, mussing Spencer's hair.

"There's my ride." Spencer states, pulling toward his car.

"Not a chance in hell man." Morgan says. "I'll bring you back for it tomorrow."

Spencer looks confused.

"What? Are you spending the night?" Reid asks.

"Not on the first date kid." Morgan says jokingly. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

Spencer trips over his own foot stumbling a little.

"Make that late morning." Derek corrects with a chuckle.

Finally, making it to Morgan's truck, he let's Reid lean on him a little as he unlocks the door.

"I'm really fine to drive." Reid insists.

"Shut up and get in. I want to get you home before I actually DO have to carry you." Morgan says.

Helping Spencer in the truck, and with the tricky belt, neither of them noticed the van roll up suspiciously close or the man that quietly slipped out. Derek was fussing with the latch when he heard Spencer yell his name. Before he could react, there was a blow to the back of his skull. He heard struggling as he hit the floor before surrendering to darkness.

Spencer was half annoyed at Derek's fussing over the seatbelt. He told him he could manage but the older agent insisted that if you didn't get it just right it would be useless protection against those traffic statistics he always babbled on about. Finally, Spencer just rested his head against the seat and waited. That's when he saw the man behind Derek with his arm raised about to strike.

"Morgan!" He yelled too late.

He saw his friend go down and tried to jump out but wouldn't you know it, he'd fastened the lousy belt. He was stuck. He fumbled with the belt as he pushed and kicked at their attacker. But even as the belt popped open the assailant brought the crowbar down on Spencer, and even as his eyes rolled back to greet unconsciousness, he vowed that if they survived, he would get Morgan a new damn seatbelt.

As the rest of the team came out of the bar, Prentiss and Hotch were arguing over who the better Bond was.

"Sean Connery was by far the superior Bond. He portrayed the character a record breaking six times, and in addition to being the better actor he was also the original. There's no contest." Hotch states.

"Actually, the real original was in a 1954 television production starring Barry Nelson." Rossi corrects.

"I'm sorry, but nobody can convince me that Pierce Brosnan wasn't the very embodiment of what a sexy, suave, secret agent should be." Prentiss insists

"Don't listen to her Hotch. It's bias. She's just particular when it comes to her tall, dark and handsome, British agents." JJ says with a nudge and a wink.

"Would you let that go JJ?" Prentiss laughs.

"Dave?" Hotch asks.

Rossi had come to a dead halt in the parking lot.

"What's wrong Rossi?" JJ asks

"Morgan and Reid's cars are still here." He observed.

They all stood frowning at the abandoned vehicles in the nearly empty lot.

"Maybe Reid took him to an alley for a private show." Prentiss jokes.

"Prentiss, you need to spend less time with Penelope." Hotch says un-amused.

"Maybe Morgan decided he'd had too much to drink after all and they took a cab." JJ offers.

"He only had two beers." Rossi says.

"I'll call Morgan." JJ says, already going for her phone.

They all stare at her as she waits through a series of rings and hits voicemail.

"Hey, Morgan, it's JJ. Where are you guys? Your cars are still here and we're a little worried. Call me as soon as you get this." She ends the call.

After a minute Hotch confirms that Reid isn't answering either.

"They should both be home by now." Prentiss says, consulting her watch.

"Let's split up and check their places just to be safe." Rossi says.

Suddenly, a patrol car pulls up across the lot and a young couple meets the officers.

"It happened over there." The woman points toward Morgan's truck.

The team members exchange worried looks and rush toward the patrol car. Producing their badges to the officers as they approach they question the couple.

"What did you see?" Hotch asks, his trademark scowl returning.

"There was a van…" The woman starts.

"Some dude attacked two guys getting into that truck and threw them in his van." The man summarizes.

As Morgan comes to, he notices two things aside from the fact that he's lying on a cold, concrete floor with a killer headache. The first, is Reid cuffed to a very large, very serious looking chair apparently still out cold. The second, is that for some reason, he himself remained completely unrestrained.

Sitting up slowly, as the pounding in his head increases, he squints around taking note of what he sees. The room's dimensions are roughly 20X20. The walls are concrete. There's a single, steal door offset to the right on the wall opposite them, and on the same wall, a large window of sorts covered by something from the other side. On the adjoining wall to their right, there's a series of metal cabinets. The chair Reid is in stands in the center of the room. The ceiling bares rows of dangling fluorescents.

Derek wondered how long had they'd been here. And more importantly, where _was_ here? A cold, squirming panic begins to rise in his gut as his mind reels at what they could possibly endure in this room. His eyes fall on Reid. Oh God. What was he? A psycho magnet? The poor kid couldn't catch a break!

Morgan can see the rise and fall of the younger agents chest. He seems okay aside from that nasty lump upside his head. Derek opens his mouth to call to his friend and thinks twice. Should he let him sleep in blissful ignorance as long as possible? No. He needed to be aware of the situation before he was pulled violently into it by whoever had put them in here.

Getting to his feet, Morgan makes his way to where Reid is cuffed. The cuffs seemed to be built _into _the chair. Same with the cuffs at the ankles. They couldn't be picked even if Derek had anything to work a lock with. The chair also appeared to be bolted to the foundation.

Morgan reaches out and gently squeezes Reid's shoulder. When he doesn't stir, he gives him a little shake. How hard had he been hit? Then Derek remembered the inebriated state his companion had been in prior to the attack.

"Reid…Reid, wake up." Derek said as calmly as possible. "_Reid_."

"Mmmmmm…" The kid groaned.

"Reid, open your eyes." Morgan pushed.

After a brief flutter of lids and lashes, Spencer's eyes finally come open with a wince, with which Derek fully sympathized. He watches as the younger agent tries to focus on him. Then sees the confusion as he tries to understand his limited mobility. And finally, the panic as he realizes that he's, once again, restrained to a chair in a strange room.

"Try to stay calm Reid." Derek says softly.

Spencer's eyes shoot up to meet his.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one strapped to a chair!" Reid points out with an edge of growing hysteria in his voice. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But panic isn't going to help the situation." Morgan advises.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's totally irrational of me to equate being strapped to a chair in a confined space with terror and gruesome, painful endings!" Spencer spits sarcastically.

Derek shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them once more and catches Reid's with his own.

"Look, I'm going to try to get you out of there. I need to find something to break these cuffs off with." Morgan says.

Reid nods, but says nothing. He didn't have to. His eyes said it all. Said what Derek already knew. Short of their captor growing a conscious and letting them go with a pat on the back and no hard feelings, it wasn't likely that even if the cabinets did hold some useful tool, that Derek could break through all four steal bonds before whoever abducted them showed his face and made his surely less than admirable intentions known.

As Morgan walked over to the first cabinet, he found it was locked as he'd expected. They all were. Then he grabs one of them and pulls with all his might. When that doesn't work he kicks and rattles it.

"Don't be so eager. You're getting a head of the game." A voice echoes from somewhere in the room.

Spencer and Derek both jump, craning their necks in search for the source.

"Who are you?" Morgan demands.

"Awww, now where's your sense of mystery agent Morgan? You don't really want me to be as shallow and predictable as your choice of women do you? " The voice asks.

"Great. He knows all about us." Spencer says under his breath.

"Hey." Derek warns.

"I'm only saying." Spencer argues.

"And how are you Dr. Reid? Comfortable? I wouldn't want to be a disappointing host." The voice says.

"Oh, I'm just great. Bring on the horrors of the evening."

"Reid?" Morgan hisses.

"What? I've been through torture. It's preferable to listening to this self important, deranged ass drabble on all night." Reid says flatly.

"Reid, shut up!" Morgan admonishes.

"So, what did we do to piss _you_ off Mr. Wizard?" He says to the curtain before him. "Is it our job? Because I've got to tell ya, it's all show. The coffee is bitter and the hours suck. Oh, sure, the pay is all right if you can put a price on getting beat up, kidnapped, drugged, tortured, poisoned, shot, and tormented by assholes like you. But vacation time? Forget it!" Reid rattles.

"Reid! What the hell has gotten into you?" Derek barks.

"Now, now, Agent Morgan. It's quite all right. Save that aggression. I think the dear doctor is just trying to put on a strong front for his hero." The voice explains. "And he'll get his chance."

"What the hell do you want?" Reid asks annoyed.

"Derek. How do you feel about your fellow agents?" The voice pries.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asks, disturbed by the use of his first name.

"This is going to take all night if you're going to make me repeat myself. How-do-you- feel-about-your-fellow-agents?" The voice repeated.

(Well, we know it's still night. Reid thought.)

"I heard you. What do you _mean_?" Morgan asks.

"Would you die for them Agent Morgan?" The voice rephrases.

"Of course." Derek replies without hesitation.

"Could you hurt one of them in order to save their life?"

"Here we go." Reid chimes in.

"Could you?" The voice asks again.

"Oh, get on with it." Reid sighs.

"Answer me please, Derek." The voice says impatiently.

"If I had to. Yes." Derek says finally, quietly.

"Good." The voice says pleased.

They could both actually _hear _him smile. Morgan shuddered.

"Derek, I want you to hit Dr. Reid."

"Finally. The point. Hello there, how are you?" Spencer says to himself.

"What?" Derek asks. "How is that saving him?"

"Derek, get with it. He just wants you to beat the crap out of me because I'm an obvious target. It has nothing to do with us. It's about him and his sick agenda. It always is. He wants to make us suffer for _his_ pleasure. Break us down, for _his_ pleasure. Watch us squirm, for, that's right, HIS pleasure! And if you don't beat me within an inch of my life, then he'll kill us. Blah, blah, blah…" Spencer says beyond fed up.

"Reid, have you completely lost it?" Morgan asks.

The voice laughs. They both look up.

"Oh, Spencer. I forget how brilliant you are." The voice says. "You see Derek, the good doctor here figured it out a long time ago. He hasn't been playing himself up to appeal to a hero. He's been trying to make it easier on you to do what needs to be done. He knew what the plan was from the moment he assessed the dynamic within the room upon waking. Didn't you Spencer?"

Spencer averts his eyes from those of his teammate.

"I'm sure some part of his plan even included prompting responses form me. Seeing what I let slip when pushed off kilter by the prospect of not receiving a desired reaction from my captives. See, he took one look at the room you're in and deduced that I'm a control freak. Is that about right Spencer? Or have I left anything out?" The voice asks smugly.

"Yeah, actually. You really are an asshole." Spencer replies.

The voice laughs again.

"Well, you were right about me. I do love control. And I will get my way. And of course, as you said, I will derive an enormous amount of pleasure from the activities I have planned. But you were only half right about it being all about me. This actually is a great deal about you. And I'm sorry dearest doctor, but you were terribly wrong about one thing. If Derek doesn't do what I request, rest assured, I won't be _killing_ you." The voice says.

Just then, their attention is drawn to the wall with the window as the drapes on the other side draw back. What they see sends fear shooting through both of them like an electric shock.

"Listen to me, the owner of that truck is one of my agents. They both are. What did the van look like?" Hotch asks with a calm yet urgent tone that only he can manage.

"It was a brown, 1990, Ford Econoline Van." The man says.

"Wow. That's specific." JJ says reaching for her ringing phone and excusing herself.

"Well, I come from a long line of mechanics." The man explains. "I knew how to change oil before I knew how to tie my shoes."

"I don't suppose you got a look at the license plate?" Rossi asks hopeful.

"Nah, we tried, but he had one of those covers on it. You know, for photo radar? I can't even read those during the day when they're right in front of me." The man says.

"Thank you. You both might have just saved our agents lives." Hotch says with a tight, Hotch-esque smile.

JJ comes running.

"That was Kevin. Penelope never showed up at her apartment. She's not answering her phone either. Oh God, what's happening?" JJ says on the brink of tears.

The two agents are paralyzed by terror as they see a gagged and blindfolded Penelope strapped to a chair like Spencer's. The man standing beside her has a very big knife that he's turning over in his palms as he slowly paces the small space they occupy. Garcia is visibly shaking.

"I hope this doesn't ruin our new bond boys. You know what they say about the Yoko Factor." The voice chuckles.

"You sonofabitch!" Derek screams, rushing at the glass.

"Ah, ah, ah. Agent Morgan. I would hate to have to punish poor Penelope for your bad behavior." The voice says.

He moves behind Garcia and removes her gag and blindfold. When she sees her two friends on the other side she starts bawling.

"Derek! Spencer! I'm so sorry!" She sobs.

Morgan's heart breaks at the sight of his friend in such a precarious and vulnerable state. He feels so powerless. Worse than when Reid had been just a picture on some maniac's computer screen, because she was right here looking back at him and he could do nothing to help her. He balled his hands into fists digging his nails into his palms, rage and terror fighting for center stage.

"Are you ready to play?" The man behind Garcia asks with a wicked grin.

Spencer wasn't very close in proximity to the man but he realized two things upon seeing him. One, he was unmasked so no matter what, unless their team realized by some miracle that they were missing and then found some sort of evidence leading to this creep, they were all dead. Number two, he recognized him. He strained his memory for the answer. Something was different about the hair but he knew those eyes. Then it hit him. Oh God. This really was personal. As personal as it got. He would give everything to his cause and weather the team showed or not, people were going to die. This was a man with nothing to lose.

"Derek, You know what I want. So, until I instruct otherwise, I want you to put on a good show for our little Penny here."

"Please. Don't do this man. These are my two best friends. You can't ask me to…" Derek pleads, even as the man, previously known as "The Voice" pulls Garcia's hair back hard, exposing her neck to the knife in his hand.

"No!" Derek Screams

"Morgan. It's no use. Trust me. Just do whatever he says." Reid admonishes.

"Ah, what happened to that spitfire I was getting such a mouthful from just a short time ago? Are you breaking under the pressure already doctor?"

"Does it matter?" Spencer asked honestly.

The man thought for a long moment.

"No. I don't suppose it does. You'll bleed just the same." He says with a smile.

"Derek." Spencer called.

Morgan turns wild eyed away from Garcia and goes to his teammate. Reid seldom used his first name and he recognized the weight of what was to follow it.

"We have to protect Penelope. Together. This isn't about us. Our relationship. It's about keeping her safe for as long as we can. Whatever happens isn't your fault." Spencer said softly, with a strength and resolve in his hazel eyes that Derek had never seen.

"Penelope's waiting gentleman. And we all know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

Derek looked down at his friend for a moment with genuine affection. Spencer returned the small but profound sentiment.

"Do it." He whispered.

Derek punched him.

The team, or what remained, met Kevin at the BAU offices.

"Please remind me how good you guys are." Kevin practically whimpers.

"Actually, this one is all you Kevin." Prentiss says, handing him the slip with the vehicle description on it.

Kevin looks at it for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asks.

"This is it? This all we have to find my Penny?" He asks sadly.

"It's all the info we could gather. No evidence was left at the abduction site." JJ confirms.

"And we were extremely lucky to get _that_ much." Prentiss adds.

"So, you don't even know if this van is registered in Virginia? Assuming it's registered at all?" Kevin asks looking ashen.

"Look kid, I know you love Garcia, and I wish we had more to go on, but you can either stand here defeated, before you've even tried, and fail her completely, or you can get your ass in gear and help us try our damnedest to find them." Rossi says urgently.

Kevin snaps out of it, racing for Penelope's office.

"That was a nice pep talk Rossi." Prentiss says.

"It was that or slap him silly." Rossi shrugs.

"That might be good added emphasis for next time." Hotch offers.

Spencer tries so hard to keep his head up. He struggles to stay with it. He'd lost count of how many blows he'd taken. A few times he was actually relieved when Morgan had been instructed to punch him in the torso instead of the face. Even if he was pretty sure that at least one or two ribs were cracked if not broken. Derek had tried to punch softly, if that was even possible, until he'd been given incentive via Garcia to deliver more damaging assaults.

Luckily, Morgan was a good shot and, aside from a bloody nose, had left it unbroken. From the feel, it was mostly superficial swelling and deep bruising save for the split lip, and a small gash he felt oozing slightly along his left eyebrow. But he didn't have to worry about blood getting in his eye, as that one was nearly swollen shut. It was funny that although Derek wasn't ambidextrous in his writing, he was when delving out abuse. It was a good thing though. If the hits hadn't been equally distributed he wasn't sure if one side could have handled all the attention.

"You may stop now." The Voice permitted.

Spencer fell forward and spit blood. He coughed and spit more blood. He could hear Garcia crying through the intercom. Beneath that, he heard the raspy, ragged breathing of his abuser and friend. Looking up with his good eye, Spencer saw Derek had sunk to his knees, body racked with silent sobs, knuckles a bloody mess. Reid suspected that it was as much Morgan's blood as his own.

'Am I broken?' He wonders. 'Why am I not crying?' Spencer's heart ached for his friends, but he just didn't feel the need to shed tears. Even in this hopeless situation. Maybe that was it. Because he knew. He knew who they were dealing with and what would likely happen and he'd finally accepted that there were just some things that he couldn't control. And that's what this was about. Fear and control. This man had no control and suffered his worst fears in the grips of that helplessness. He blames us so he wants us to feel what he did, by making us live out our fears while stripping us of any influence we might normally have over stopping it.

Spencer could be angry that he'd spent most of his life fighting and struggling in one fashion or another. That, this was happening _again_ and that it wasn't right and wasn't fair. In fact he was angry. But, angry because his friends had to know this kind of hell. Angry that he was being used to inflict it.

Derek got to his feet and crossed over to the glass.

"I'm sorry Agent Morgan. But you can't think we're anywhere near finished." The Voice says.

"We're here. You have us now. There's no way out but your way. Tell us. Tell us why." Derek half demands half pleads.

"You know why you're here Derek. Deep down. Would the realization really help your predicament? Help you accept what you're doing?"

"Yes. And I would think you would derive more pleasure out of knowing we know. Knowing that while you're breaking us down that we're feeling regret and remorse for what we've done."

"Any regret or remorse you would feel would be purely based on self pitty. Besides, I've seen all the movies you have. The biggest mistake that the antagonist makes is wasting time reveling their nefarious schemes. You profilers are tricky. Why bother giving you any possible control? After all, it's absolutely delicious watching you NOT know." The Voice laughs.

Spencer makes a decision. He's fairly certain that it won't save them but he knows that even if it results in more violent suffering than their captor had intended, that it would at least dampen his enjoyment. Give Derek an understanding. Maybe then he could foresee what he would need to brace himself for.

"I'm sorry." Spencer says.

His voice was quieter than he'd expected and raspy. Derek turns to him with a pained expression at the sight of his battered friend trying to speak.

"What was that Dr. Reid?" The voice asks.

Spencer raises his face to the window. He speaks louder despite the pain.

"I'm sorry…..Jacob." Spencer says.

Everything got eerily quiet for a while. Derek was confused by what Reid had said. Was he delirious or did he actually know this guy?

"Jacob Winthrope. That is your name right?" Spencer asks, knowing full and well that it was.

Derek looked to the man behind the glass. He was standing very still and seemed to be slightly stunned by the use of this name. Suddenly, Derek knew. It all came rushing back and with it, an understanding of why they were there. That had been a particularly awful case.

September 22, 2008:

There was a guy in Virginia that was torturing and raping young, brunette women. Five girls had been found in a matter of weeks. The team had been called in and they had a solid profile as well as several promising leads. The sixth girl to go missing, 17 year old Jessica Winthrope, had been gone for approximately12 hours. They estimated that the unsub was keeping the women for two days before asphyxiating them and dumping their bodies.

Morgan and Reid had been sent to the Winthrope residence to go over the victimology, and find out more about their daughters routine. Anything that would tie her more solidly to the other abductions aside from age range and hair color. She was, after all, seventeen, and the possibility remained that she could have just taken off. They had to find out all they could.

"You think she could have run away?" Mrs. Winthrope asked softly.

"No. No! She wouldn't do that. She has everything here." Mr. Winthrope stated.

Morgan put his hands up defensively to calm them.

"All we're trying to do is find out all the facts." He said calmly.

"We've been over all the facts with the police." Mrs. Winthrope said.

"I realize that, and we're sorry to put you through this again. Please. We just want to help Jessica." Derek said gesturing for the couple to sit.

"What's that other agent doing in Jessi's room?" Mrs. Winthrope asked.

"He's just looking around for possible answers." Morgan said.

"The cops were already up there." Mr. Winthrope said flustered.

"Our job with the BAU is to look at all aspects of a case in a different way than the police do. From a different perspective. Part of that is figuring out the people missing so we can learn more about the mindset of who might have taken them." Morgan explained gently.

"So you do think she was taken. Who has our baby?" Mrs. Winthrope asked fresh tears falling.

Mr. Winthrope put his arm around her and glared at Morgan.

"Look, I'm not saying anything for certain. We're just here to figure out what happened. To try and find your daughter." Morgan clarified.

"We read about those poor missing girls. What that man did to them. We warned Jessi to be careful. She wouldn't have gone with anyone she didn't know. She was smart. A good girl." Mrs. Winthrope sobbed.

"Is." Mr. Winthrope corrected.

Morgan closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

"What?" Mrs. Winthrope asked.

"She IS smart." Mr. Winthrope spit, getting up and moving to the window.

Mrs. Winthrope sat silently with her hands in her lap horrified at the horrible implications of her wording.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary in Jessica's life? Any new friends? A boyfriend? Was she spending a lot of time online? Acting strange…" Morgan continued.

Mr. Winthrope turned from the window.

"No! None of that! Like my wife said, she's a good girl. She comes home by curfew, gets straight A's, never acts out, we know all of her friends! This isn't her fault!" Mr. Winthrope yelled.

"I never said it was. I just have to ask these things because…"

"Morgan?" Reid said, motioning to him from down the hall.

Morgan sighed.

"Excuse me. I'll be back in a minute." He said apologetically.

"Did you find anything?" Morgan asked entering the bedroom.

"Nothing in this room indicates that she indulges in a carefree youth. No posters of popular bands, no pictures of friends, no computer. No form of self expression is present. No trace of who this girl really is."

"It's like a guest room." Morgan says looking around.

"Even her journal indicates an unhappy, repressed mental state." Reid said.

Morgan flipped through the diary skimming the pages.

"Does it say anything specific?" Morgan asked

"No. But it's not so much what she wrote as _how_ she wrote it." Reid explained.

"Handwriting analysis?" Morgan guessed.

"Brief, but enough to tell you that she was a prime target for the unsub." Reid confirmed.

The doorbell rings.

"My guess is her parents are complete control freaks and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Jessica ran away voluntarily with the guy we're looking for." Reid adds quietly.

The two agents left the girl's room and headed back to the front of the house. Mrs. Withrope was still on the couch and Mr. Winthrope in the kitchen. Morgan looks around and out the window.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Just mail." Mrs. Winthrope answered sullenly. "Did you find anything helpful in Jessi's room?"

"We have a good idea about…" Reid trailed.

"Oh my GOD!" Mr. Winthrope screamed.

Mrs. Winthrope pushed past the agents and ran to the kitchen. As she registered the horror on her husbands face she looked down and saw a box on the table. She screamed. Morgan made his way to the counter and covered the freshly disembodied heart.

It was too soon. They still had 12 hours according to the MO. The killer knew the FBI was there. The heart aspect hadn't been released. He was taunting them.

"Is…..is that….Oh Jessi…" Mrs. Winthrope covered her mouth trying not to wretch.

Mr. Withrope held her.

"Sir, who was at the door?" Reid asked softly.

Mrs. Winthrope broke away from her husbands embrace and ran. When Mr. Winthrope went after her Morgan stopped him.

"Who delivered the package?" Morgan asked urgently.

Mr. Winthrope tried to pull away.

"What did he _look_ like?" Morgan pushed.

There was a gunshot.

Mr. Winthrope ran to the bedroom. Ran to his wife who was laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. He dropped to his knees and cradled her lifeless body against his.

"No! Oh God why? OH NO! PLEASE!" The man sobbed.

Morgan and Reid stood just inside the doorway with matching expressions of shock and concern. Reid pulled out his phone to call for medical assistance. The man looked up at them, his wife's face buried against his chest.

"This is YOUR FAULT! Why did you stop me? Why didn't you let me go to her? Why weren't you out looking for my baby when there was hope? Goddamn you! You killed them both!" The man had seethed through uncontrollable tears.

Present Day:

Jacob Winthrope looked different now. He had dyed his hair, lost about 40 pounds and his entire demeanor was different, but Derek could finally see it. This man had been running on pure furry for 2 years and it had taken its toll on him physically. Yeah. They would find no way to talk this man down. He's cautious, intelligent, organized, methodical, determined and worst of all patient. He was a man with a carefully planned mission that had transferred all of the blame onto them. With his daughters real killer behind bars on death row, and his wife's suicide still fresh in his memory, he needed somewhere to focus his unresolved guilt and rage. He had been unable to do anything to save his family and he was going to show them what that felt like.

Jacob stands very still, but even from here Reid could see the man's white knuckle grip on the knife. The tight, rigid line his lips made. Then, in a blink, his body and expression went soft.

"Bravo Dr. Reid. I should have known that mind of yours would connect the dots. I would say the fact that you remember me is touching, but, I know it just comes with having an eidetic memory." Jacob smiles "And as far as being sorry goes, well, your apologies mean nothing to me. It certainly won't bring my family back and given your current predicament, I can't say that your sentiment comes without suspicion or motive." Jacob says flatly.

"You're right. Nothing can bring them back. Even if you kill us you still have to face a life without them. Would they really approve of what you're doing Mr. Winthrope?" Derek asked.

"YOU…" Jacob started with an enraged growl before collecting himself. "…don't get to talk about them." He finished calmly.

Derek shut his mouth and resisted saying one of a hundred things that sprang to mind as Jacob ran the blade of the knife along Penelope's exposed flesh and she trembled.

"There's a key taped to the underside of Dr. Reid's chair." Jacob informs him. "Retrieve it and go to the cabinet closest to the door." He instructs.

Derek did as instructed. He found the key and went to the cabinet. He feared what would be inside. Turning the key and easing the door open he saw only a small, black satchel. His brow pressed into a furrow as he frowned at the bag.

"Take it out. Open it." He said.

Derek did so more out of morbid curiosity than anything. When he opened it, it took a moment for the contents to register.

"No. I won't." Derek said shaking his head.

"Oh, but you will." Jacob argued.

Penelope screamed as he dug the point of the blade into her shoulder just enough to send a thin trail of blood down her chest.

"Stop! Goddamn it! Fine! I'll do it…" Derek relents.

Spencer just sat there refusing to look at Garcia. He didn't want to see that image ingrained in his mind. As is he would hear her scream echoing in his nightmares…if he was ever graced with sleep again before death. Instead, he looked at Derek expectantly and felt his entire body reel at what Derek withdrew from the bag.

The needle shimmered unrealistically in the florescent lighting. He was both terrified and slightly relieved at the sight of the familiar bottle Morgan held. He felt the shame burn his battered cheeks at that realization.

Derek filled the needle and pulled out the rubber tourniquet. He knelt beside Spencer avoiding his gaze. He rolled up the long sleeve and tied the band around his upper arm. Raising the needle and placing it against the vulnerable flesh he hesitated and looked Spencer in the face.

"I…I…wish….I'm…" Derek stammered.

Tears welled in his dark eyes.

"I know." Spencer acknowledges.

Derek sticks the needle in and depresses the small plunger slowly. When he withdraws the needle he falls back and watches his friends eyes roll back as the drug takes effect.

"I fucking hate you." Derek says, the tears falling freely.

"Just wait." Jacob smiles.

Everyone waited outside of Penelope's office for Kevin's findings. He produced a list of twelve exact matches after ruling out results with varying differences that didn't fully fit the description.

"This is too many to check out. We don't know how much time we have." Prentiss says.

"Cross check these results against our case database. You don't just happen to abduct three federal employees. This is personal. This might be someone in our records." Hotch instructs.

Kevin nods and heads back into the cave.

"What if they aren't in our system? I mean, I hate to say it but, what if Kevin was right and this van isn't even from Virginia?" JJ asks.

"The chances are good that with the level of planning this had to take, and with three hostages in tow, that the unsub is a resident that has a place relatively close where he's taken them. He couldn't keep control over three people in a vehicle for very long without being discovered. He would want to get them into a controlled environment as quickly as possible." Rossi assesses.

"Unless he drugged them." Prentiss says.

"Drugged or not, he would have to be close. He's been stalking them. Watching, waiting, learning everything he can."

"That doesn't mean that the van is registered here." JJ argues.

"Well if it's not, then we have to face the possibility that someone else will probably find them before we do…after he's dumped their bodies like trash." Rossi spits.

JJ flinches.

"Rossi." Hotch warns.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think we can afford to be negative about our only lead before we even know if we're on the right track." He says tightly.

"I just meant that maybe we should be working on another plan." JJ clarifies. "Just in case."

"I'm open for suggestions." Rossi says.

They all just look at each other.

"I have one." Prentiss says. "When this is over we get Reid Lo Jacked."

Spencer was swimming through a sea of images. He couldn't isolate any one in particular and didn't care to. There was no pain here. He could feel a sense of peace wash over him. He was floating. Limbs numb. Light. Then there was a kind of tugging. He felt his head move but he wasn't telling it to. Then sounds came but they were muffled. He felt a growing panic but didn't know why. There was somewhere he was supposed to be but he couldn't remember where, just that he didn't want to go. He felt his body becoming heavier. Everything around him is black and the sounds are getting clearer. A voice. He can't make out the words but he knows it's his friend. He struggles to focus on the words but the harder he struggles the more pain he feels…

Derek was holding Spencer's face in his hands gently moving the hair out of his eyes. He didn't know how much time he had before Jacob came back but he had to check Reid over and make sure that he wasn't seriously hurt. His breathing seemed to be stable. Slow, a bit raspy, but stable. He wasn't sure if he had a concussion from the crowbar let alone the damage done at his own hands.

"Reid?" He says urgently. "Reid!"

"Is he okay?" Penelope asks.

"I think so." Derek says hopeful.

Morgan walks to the window. He puts one hand up to it.

"How are you doing? You in much pain?" He asks, eyes falling to her shoulder.

"I'm okay…physically. But watching the things he forces you to do…Derek, I can't watch him kill my boys. I can't watch the men I love die. Tell me we'll get out of here."

"Penelope, I…" Derek trails off.

"I know. I just need to hear you say it." Garcia says softly.

"We'll get out of here baby girl." Derek says with all the sincerity he can muster.

"Why is he torturing Reid? And why drug him if he wants him to suffer?"

"Because. This guy KNOWS us. He's playing to our fears. Reid has been held captive and beaten and drugged. He knows that the kid has issues with feeling helpless and that he worked hard to get clean. He also knows that Reid is the strongest mind here and he wants to keep that mind unclear." Derek answers.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they even know we're missing?"

"Yes. I do."

"Really? Or is this one of those 'we're going to die so what's a little lie to keep up morale' kind of thing?" Garcia asks suspiciously.

"I think that Kevin would contact them when he couldn't find you, and when they started a search they would realize that something had happened to Reid and I as well. They would start at the beginning and figure everything out." Morgan stated logically.

Garcia gives him a small smile.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

Spencer groans and jerks in his seat. Morgan runs back to him as his eyes start to open.

"Reid. You okay? How's the head?" Derek asks.

Spencer tries to focus on him. When he can't, tries to shake his head and regrets it.

"How long was I…" He trailed

"Not too long. I'm guessing it wasn't the dose or strength you were used to. He probably wants you conscience for whatever he has planned next." Derek says quickly.

"Great." Spencer says sarcastically. "Where is he?" He asks.

"He walked out a few minutes ago. Sonofabitch knew I would look for something to break out with and said he'd be watching. Said Penelope would suffer for any wrong moves." Derek informed.

"And as we know, Agent Morgan takes orders so well." Jacob says.

Derek whirled around to find Jacob was back in the room with Garcia. Sneaky prick.

"Have a nice nap Dr.? Are you ready for the next round?"

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Spencer asked bitterly.

"Not really." Jacob laughed.

"Well then. Get on with it." Spencer shot.

"Oooh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the dungeon." Jacob taunted. "Agent Morgan, go to the second cabinet and take out what's inside."

Derek stands and does so without additional prompting. There was no use fighting his instructions and getting Garcia hurt too. Not when Reid had already suffered so much trying to prevent that very thing. When Morgan reluctantly opened the cabinet and looked inside he wanted to die.

A Picana. Derek knew this device from a previous case. It was basically a wand or prod that delivers a high voltage but low current electric shock to a torture victim. It has a bronze tip and an insulated handle, and is usually powered by a car battery. As it was in this instance.

"Today, Agent Morgan." Jacob bellowed.

Derek moves the car battery charged device beside the chair. He walks back and grabs the gallon water jug that was also in the cabinet. Spencer says nothing and stares ahead. He didn't want to make this harder on Derek, or more pleasurable for Jacob by reacting if he could help it.

"Be sure to unbutton his shirt before applying the water." Jacob instructed.

Derek crouches down and unbuttons his friend's shirt, pushing the fabric back exposing his chest and stomach. He could see bruising where he had punched Spencer. Apparently there had been damage done to the ribs, as the bruising was darker in that area. A wave of nausea passed through him as he picked up the water and began pouring it on him. Spencer shivers uncontrollably as the water covers him.

After taking instructions on how he was to work the device, the man told him to set it to the highest setting and begin. Derek took a deep breath and touched the tip of the Picana to Reid's stomach. The scream tore through the room like thunder and Derek instinctively pulled away.

"Keep going Agent." Jacob insisted.

Derek clenched his jaw shut and fought back the tears blurring his vision. He touched Spencer again. This time he didn't scream at once but gripped the chair so tight he could have broke his fingers. Finally, when Derek was instructed not to stop, he couldn't help himself.

The agonizing screams coming from her friend sent their own set of shock waves through Penelope. Seeing Spencer's frail body shake violently with every touch of that wand was sickening. He was the sweetest kid she'd ever known and he didn't deserve this. She couldn't imagine what it was doing to Derek being the source of his agony. She tries not to watch but the man forces her. Oh God. It was never ending. The screams were still deafening but possessed a new quality as Spencer's throat became so raw he sometimes choked on the air he took in. The couple of times Derek was allowed to stop Spencer just fell forward and shook. One time he threw up and nearly passed out.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jacob finally instructed Derek to put the Device aside.

"Open the third cabinet Derek." Jacob said.

"Come on! Let the kid rest awhile! Please!" Morgan yelled, face glistening with sweat and tears.

"Do it." He said sliding the knife across Garcia's cheek.

"I've got one!" Kevin yells from inside the cave.

The four rush into the cramped space.

"It's about damn time." Rossi says.

"I'm sorry, but even narrowing the search down to the last five years took time." Kevin said defensively. "Does a Jacob Winthrope ring a bell with any of you?"

"What's his story?" Prentiss asks.

"Two years ago his daughter was the last victim in a case here in Virginia. 17 year old Jessica Winthrope. You guys caught the killer, a man by the name of Stanley Gibbons?" Kevin adds.

"Oh my God." Hotch says quietly. "The Winthrope's. Morgan and Reid were at their home when Gibbons delivered their daughter's heart to the door. Mrs. Winthrope killed herself while they were in the kitchen with Jacob."

"I remember that! Jacob Winthrope blamed them for killing his wife and daughter. When it hit the news that Gibbons had killed their daughter prematurely to send a message to the FBI he lost it. Tried to sue…" Prentiss recalled.

"Sounds like our guy. What's the address?" Rossi presses.

"That's the thing." Kevin says frowning.

"What?" Hotch asks impatiently.

"There is no existing address. The only thing I could find in his name was property 30 miles east of here…it's a dirt lot." Kevin explains.

"Pull up satellite imaging on the area. Maybe he has a motor home or trailer." Hotch orders.

"He couldn't keep them in something that small could he?" JJ asks.

"We wont know until we get that feed." Hotch says.

Derek choked back the bile rising in his throat as he pulled the garrote wire tight once more. Spencer tried not to fight it but his body began convulsing with the lack of oxygen. Finally, it stilled once more and Morgan was allowed to release and revive for the third time.

It was taking longer and longer for Derek to bring Reid around. Even when he was out cold his body shook. The ligature marks around his neck were bloody and raw from the thin wire. He didn't know how much more of this Spencer could handle, and there was only one cabinet left, which he guessed, meant that their time was almost up.

Horribly bloodshot, hazel eyes opened up to meet Derek's. He couldn't see recognition at first but then Spencer blinked and awareness crept back. Derek knew that Jacob would likely try to force him to kill this man that he loved and respected and Derek knew he couldn't even if Reid asked him to. He couldn't bare the thought of snuffing out the life of someone like him. He didn't even think he could for Penelope. If they were all as good as dead he didn't see the point. He just wasn't strong enough. He would have to figure something out.

Spencer couldn't even lift his head. He wasn't sure he could take much more. He needed to be strong for his teammates…for his family. He knew time was running out but he held onto the hope that the others would at least make it in time to save Morgan and Garcia. How much of their remaining time depended on his ability to take the abuse he didn't know. He did know there was one more cabinet. Weather it ended there or not he couldn't be sure. But he was keeping tabs and he had a pretty good idea of what would come next.

"Again." Jacob says.

The wire tightens once more.

The imaging revealed…a dirt lot.

"Get closer." Hothch says.

"I'm trying." Kevin replies typing vigorously.

The map magnifies.

"There's the van!" Prentiss yelled.

"Let's go." Hotch says.

"I'm coming with." Kevin insists.

"No. We might need you here. Just hang back." Hotch says.

"But…"

"No time to argue!" Hotch yells back.

They were gone.

Derek looked back at his friend. He was broken, battered and barely conscience but he was holding strong. Stronger than Derek. In fact he wasn't the same guy he'd met five years ago. His confidence had grown and his experiences had made him wiser, hardened him quite a bit. He couldn't help but wonder what this would do to him.

Opening the cabinet, Morgan almost wanted to sigh in relief when he saw the black satchel. He knew what the kid went through to get clean, but he deserved a release from the pain he was in, no matter how brief. When he turned and open the small bag he saw only a pre loaded syringe that was much different than the one he'd used earlier.

"What is this? What am I injecting him with?" Derek asks suspiciously.

"Oh," Jacob smiles. "That's not for him. It's for you."

Morgan looked at the man thoroughly confused by this new development.

"I don't understand. What IS it?" Derek asks

"It's a Caverject injection." Jacob answers grinning.

Oh, God. No. Spencer managed to lift his head to face the glass.

"Please don't." His ragged voice pleaded. "Don't make him. Please. Don't do this to him."

Morgan felt a pang of fear rise in his gut. Reid hadn't begged for mercy once this entire time. What made this so different? What did he know that Derek didn't?

"What the hell is Caverject for?" He asks hesitantly.

Just then the steal cuffs on Reid's chair pop open like magic.

"It's to help you perform." Jacob grins.

The remaining team members all jump into one rescue helicopter. Hotch gives the go and they're off.

"How far?" JJ asks.

"About 30 miles." Rossi answers.

"We'll be there in no time." Hotch assures.

"I hope they can make it." JJ says.

"It's only been nine hours. There's three of them. Reid survived two days by himself. I'm sure they'll be okay." Prentiss points out.

"But this guy is different. He's hell bent on making them suffer. I just wish we had more information." JJ argues.

"We can't speculate. Every case is different. Every sicko. All we can do is have faith in the strengths of our team mates and know that they'll find a way to survive." Hotch says firmly.

"Don't worry, I know it's not a lot of comfort but this man has waited two years for this. He's not in any rush to see it end." Rossi says.

"There's just one thing I can't figure out." Prentiss says frowning.

"What's that?" JJ asks

"I understand why he targeted Morgan and Reid…but why take Garcia? Why not one of us for that matter?" Prentiss broods.

They all ride in silence wondering the same thing, and fearing the answer.

"Hell no." Morgan says feeling sick again.

"Oh, Derek, you always say that and then I hurt your little girlfriend and you relent. Why don't we just cut to the chase?" Jacob sighs.

"I…I can't." Morgan says in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean? I saw you two in the parking lot. You were more engaged by the Dr. here than I've seen you with any women. You aren't going to let a little thing like the past get in the way of true love are you?" Jacob laughs.

"FUCK YOU!" Derek screams, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Have it your way." Jacob shrugs.

He turns around and picks something up turning back to Garcia. He lowers what they quickly identify as pruning shears to Penelope's hand, slipping her index finger between the blades applying pressure. She screams.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Derek bellows through a sob.

Garcia keeps screaming.

"OKAY! JUST STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" Derek cries.

Jacob stops, putting the shears down.

Spencer tries to stand. His legs shake and threaten to give out but he takes a wavering step forward. His head spins and his stomach lurches. He walks to Morgan who reaches out to steady him. Trying to keep his head raised, he meets Derek's eyes.

"I can't tell you everything is going to be okay. I can't tell you that if you face this one fear, that we'll be saved. That it won't be for nothing. If you can't do this then don't. Stop it now. But if you do decide to, I need you to know that I love you Derek. You're in my heart and it wouldn't be like what happened to you. Situation being what it is, I can't think of anyone else I would trust enough to go through this with. I'm giving you the permission that you could never give. But this is your choice now. And I support you in whatever you decide." Spencer says softly.

He sways a bit, dropping his head. Derek was stunned at the words his friend had spoken. Stunned, but strangely comforted. He had a whirlwind of emotions passing through his field of reason, leaving utter chaos in its wake. Morgan closed his eyes tightly and pulled Spencer into an embrace, trying not to squeeze too hard.

"I'm losing patience Agent Morgan."

Not wanting to alert Winthrope of their presence just yet, they fly high. With the aid of high powered binoculars they scan the grounds. There didn't appear to be any movement in the van that stood alone on the property. Then, finally, they spot it. Two large, steal doors in the ground about twenty feet west of the vehicle.

Landing a safe enough distance from the site, they make their way quickly North to the double doors.

Derek raises Spencer's face to meet his own. He admired him so much. How unbelievably strong he was. No matter what horrible thing touched his life, he somehow managed to maintain a purity that Derek had never seen in someone his age. Derek suddenly knew that if he did this, he wouldn't be stealing anything away from the man before him. In fact he suspected that Spencer was offering a piece of that purity to him. Lending him the strength he so desperately needed. He gently thumbs his friends swollen cheek, and kisses him softly on the forehead.

"Thank you." Derek whispers.

"Enough with the foreplay. NOW." Jacob orders.

"Okay. I know. I'll do it." Derek says.

Derek suddenly sees something he can't believe. He almost thinks the door swinging soundlessly inward behind Jacob Winthrope is a hallucination. Hotch. Rossi.

"Just one thing Mr. Winthrope," Derek says.

"What's that?" Jacob asks smugly

"You lose." Derek says.

Emerging from the underground prison, the mid morning sunlight stings their eyes. Morgan holds fast to Reid, shielding him from its painful glare. He'd been through enough. He leads him to the shade while they wait for the ambulance. Sitting, at long last, the tears come. It doesn't come in a burst or in sobs. It's silent and gradual. Derek lets out a deep sigh and pulls Spencer against him once more, finally getting to be the strong one.

Penelope Garcia is finally lead out by JJ and Prentiss. They had wrapped her damaged finger, which they'd assured her would be fine. It wasn't her predominant hand and she would be typing like a wiz again in no time.

More law enforcement was arriving, being briefed and heading down to collect evidence. Penelope looks around and spots Derek and Spencer about 30 feet away. Her heart broke thinking about what had transpired during the long hours spent in that man made tomb. But, now, seeing them together, she felt hope. Maybe Jacob hadn't broken them. Smiling slightly, she takes a deep breath and soaks in the warm sun. Just then, she spots Hotch and Rossi across the lot with Jacob Winthrope.

Hotch slams Jacob against the squad car. Rossi opens the back door, reaching for the prisoner to guide him to his seat.

"You sick sonofabitch!" Garcia screams.

Hotch and Rossi stand in utter shock as their quirky, silly, ever the optimist, sweetheart of a tech analyst storms up to them spitting out words that they didn't even realize could exist in her fuzzy vocabulary. Then, before anyone can react, she knees Jacob in the crotch full force. When the man doubles over she greets him with a right hook that would have put any heavy weight champion to shame. Winthrope hits the dirt writhing and whimpering. Garcia kicks at him as Rossi pulls her back. Reluctantly.

"Let me go Rossi! This evil, twisted, jerko needs a taste of his own medicine!" Garcia declares struggling.

"And I think you gave it to him." Rossi says, holding her tight.

"Not even CLOSE! He deserves to have his filthy, rotten heart ripped out and fed to him through a straw!" Garcia yells.

JJ and Prentiss come rushing over to calm her as Rossi and Hotch pick up Winthrope and shove him in the back of the sqaud car. Penelope glares at him seething.

"Pen, I know how upset you are. You have every right to be after what he did to you, but you gotta try to calm down." JJ advises.

"Did to ME? Try what he did to Spencer and Derek! You have no idea what he put them through! The hell they had to endure! And that animal used ME to make it happen!" Garcia spits through angry tears.

The other two girls share a look of concern for their friend.

"I'll never be able to un-see what happened in that room. Never understand it. But despite everything my boys went through, witnessing the strength and bond between them in the face of that impossibly twisted situation…watching them actually come out stronger for it…it's inspiring. The one thing that keeps me from losing faith in humanity. But that doesn't mean I can't wish the pain of a thousand deaths on that douche bag over there! And, Ow!" Garcia says, finally feeling the pain from punching Jacob.

JJ hugs her while Prentiss checks her hand.

In the end, the team did get a brief vacation. And even if it had been spent together in Virginia, nobody complained because the weight of what had happened left them all thankful that they still had each other. And although Spencer had spent most of his time off healing, he was surprisingly happy to be back to work. Having refused painkillers for the injuries he'd sustained, the last couple of weeks had been a little rough. Everyone had doted on his every need. Coddled him to the point of smothering. He just wanted everything to get back to normal.

Aside from light bruising around his left eye, lingering marks around his neck and some residual soreness in his side, he was back to his old self for the most part. Even Morgan and Garcia were holding up surprisingly well. They had been laughing and cracking jokes again and Spencer was glad for that. Even if he did suspect that some of it was a front for his sake as well as the rest of the teams.

He knew it wasn't easy for Derek to see him all banged up, but he'd still insisted on staying with him the two days he'd spent in the hospital. They hadn't said a lot when they found themselves alone on those rare occasions when one member of the team or another wasn't popping in to see them. They hadn't really needed to. Most of what they need to know was said in looks and gestures, although Spencer had gotten the feeling there was something Derek had wanted to say. But thus far he'd failed to find the words to do so. Fearing what that might be, he hadn't pushed.

Now, reaching the offices of the BAU, He exits the elevators and makes his way to his desk. Settling in, JJ and Prentiss walk over and look down at him.

"Hey." He says organizing files.

Prentiss sets something in front of him.

He looks at it a moment.

"An ankle monitor?" He asks.

"Just a precaution." JJ says smiling.

"Ha. Ha." He retorts handing the device back.

Morgan comes into the bullpen. Spencer hadn't seen him in a couple of days. He'd decided it was good to give him some time to himself. Derek had been trying so hard to help him through the healing process that he figured the older agent deserved personal time to process and regroup before coming back. Now, he had a strange look on his face as he approached.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asks concerned.

"Yeah. Great." Derek glances with a forced smile.

Before Spencer can push the issue, Hotch comes out and welcomes them back, calling them into his office.

"You two realize that you really don't have to be back yet. You can take extra time like Garcia." He offers.

"We've had nearly two weeks. What's a few more days gonna to do?" Derek points out sounding annoyed.

Hotch notices the tone. Spencer speaks up to take the heat off Morgan.

"Really, it's fine. I think it's a good thing to get back to work. Move on." He explains.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with wanting to get past it, I just need to make sure you're ready. That your head is in the game. For your own safety and the safety of everyone on the team." Hotch says.

"Yeah, well, we past the psych eval what more do you want?" Morgan says tightly.

Hotch stares at Morgan with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Reid, can you give us a moment please?" Hotch asks.

Spencer hesitates shooting Derek a worried look. Reluctantly, he returns to the bull pen.

"I understand that you're angry. It's going to take a long time to work through so many unresolved feelings about what…" Hotch starts

"With all do respect, you have no idea what I'm feeling right now Hotch." Derek says.

Hotch looks at him for a long moment.

"When Foyet murdered Hailey I felt powerless. Responsible. Not a day goes by that the guilt doesn't eat me alive. That I don't wish it had been me. Having control stripped away is debilitating and…"

"That's not what it's about." Derek interrupts.

"Then what is it?" Hotch asks quietly.

Derek looks away avoiding his boss's gaze. He didn't have the words and wouldn't use them if he did.

"You're right." He says finally. "I'm taking a few more days off."

Without so much as a glance, he leaves Hotch's office. He must look upset because everyone peers up from what they're doing to watch him. He ignores them and heads straight for the elevator.

Spencer watches Derek cross the bullpen with that walk he knew meant that not only had nothing been resolved, but had just been made worse. What had changed since he'd seen him last? Had everything been a mask? Was he holding strong for Spencer and Garcia out of guilt? Was he still in that much pain? Reid had done everything he could to make Morgan realize that he was not to blame for any part of what had happened. He knew he would have to deal with it in his own way, but it had seemed like he had been. Like he was doing well.

Spencer follows him.

"Morgan? Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it kid." Derek replies pushing the button.

"How can you tell me not to worry? Of course I'm worried. What happened?"

Derek takes a deep, calming breath.

"Nothing. Hotch and I just agreed I should take a few more days. It's no big deal." Derek says simply.

"But what about…"

"Reid! Seriously. It's fine. Leave it alone." Derek says sternly.

The doors open. Morgan steps in and doesn't even look at Spencer before they shut again.

What was going on? Did he do something wrong? If Derek was putting up a front this entire time it could be anything. Everything. Spencer headed back to his desk trying to fight the urge to follow his friend. It wouldn't do any good right now. Would it? Then he noticed Hotch watching from his window. Maybe he should ask him…no. He sat down and picked up a file.

Hotch had heard every single gruesome detail of what had happened from Garcia at the hospital. He couldn't blame Derek for acting the way he was. That would be enough to break anyone. But he had a hunch it wasn't about the torture he was forced to inflict. There was another level to this thing that Hotch suspected was causing Derek more conflict than anything. He'd known what they came in time to stop. But what had Morgan been forced to confront inside himself when making the choice to go through with it? Hotch couldn't know. No one could.

Three days had passed and Reid was going out of his mind. Morgan wasn't returning calls and when he'd gone to his place he didn't answer and his truck was gone. He was sure 14 messages was overkill but he'd hoped the guy would get fed up and call him back. He was terrified that his fear had come true. That Morgan couldn't be around him anymore because he was a walking reminder of…well, everything.

Spencer hurried home and got inside just before the sky opened up releasing torrents of rain. The weather matched his mood. He decides to take a hot bath and get lost in a book. Maybe two. He emerges from the bathroom in his favorite, beat up robe. His mind had been reeling over so many things the last few days that he decides he wouldn't be able to give any book his full attention. Instead, he opens his balcony door letting the cool air and steady drum of rain flow in. He closes his eyes against the wind just taking in the soothing sounds and smell of the storm.

There is a loud, persistent knock at the door. He freezes for a minute. The knock comes again. He checks the peephole and unlocks the door for the man that waits. Derek is soaked and shivering uncontrollably. He says nothing but moves aside letting him in. He leaves him in the entryway for a moment while he grabs a towel. Returning, he hands the towel to him and moves to the kitchen to put some coffee on. Derek pulls his shirt off and pats his head and torso down.

"Do you want some sweats?" Spencer offers. "I've got a pair that might fit you."

Derek stands there looking down at the towel in his hands. He doesn't say anything. His face is wearing a pained expression and he looks like he hasn't slept in days. Spencer walks over to him slowly, unsure of what to do or say that won't send him running. He suspects that Derek is going to tell him that he can't handle it. That being around him is too hard. That one of them would have to transfer. Maybe that's what he'd been wanting to say to him all along.

"Did you mean what you said?" Derek asks at last.

"What? When?" Spencer asks clearly confused.

"When we were down in that place, I saw…I learned things. I learned that I'm not as strong as I thought I was. Not as tough. When I woke up and saw you in that chair I thought I would have to protect you. That it was my duty to get us out. Then…"

Derek struggles with something internally. He takes a moment and continues.

"You wound up being the strong one. The one that took everything. That held on and bought us the time that saved us." Derek says, voice shaking.

"That's ridiculous it was both of us. It took a lot of strength for you to keep…"

"I would have given up. Broken down. But what you said to me in there…you always knew. Knew what I needed to hear. Knew what needed to happen. Tried to make it easier. I saw things in you then that…I had been too blind to see before. And things in me that I…"

"Why don't we sit and you can tell me wh…"

"I need to know." Derek says quietly.

"You lost me again." Spencer says.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asks again.

"Morgan, in the hours we spent down there I said a lot…"

"At the end. The last thing you said to me." Derek clarifies.

Spencer thinks for a moment, still a bit thrown by the turn this conversation had taken. Then, he recalls what he'd said and he's embarrassed.

"Derek, when I said I love you…I…I mean I didn't want to make you uncomfortable but…I mean I was trying to let you know that…"

Spencer is stunned when Derek takes a step forward and grabs his shoulders. But not as stunned as when He feels Derek's lips press against his. The older mans hands move up to cup his face. He can't pull away, and suddenly realizes that he doesn't want to. And before he knows what he is doing, he parts his lips inviting Morgan to deepen the kiss.

Everything is spinning. He is so confused. Was this really happening? Was he actually kissing Morgan? And why was his whole body reacting to it? Why did it seem so easy? His hands began to move of their own volition. They move up and over Derek's exposed chest. He feels a longing growing inside of him that both frightens and exhilarates. He isn't sure if this is right…but it feels right.

Morgan gently pushes Reid backward and the next thing he knows they're down the hall in his room and he's tugging at his teammates wet pants. He feels his robe fall open as Derek pulls the belt loose and pulls away from the kiss. He looks into Spencer's eyes as if searching for something.

"Tell me again." He whispers.

Spencer's eyes soften and a small, warming smile stretches across his full lips.

"I trust you Derek. I love you. I want this. I want you." He says with so much conviction and emotion that he can feel his eyes sting with tears.

Derek kisses him hard with a passion that forces Spencer to moan into his mouth as he pushes the robe from his shoulders and him onto the bed. Derek settles between Spencer's legs causing them both to groan at the contact. He moves his mouth across his friends sharp jaw line and down his slender neck as the younger man's hands explore every dip and curve of his body. Derek rocks his hips, causing friction as their erections rub together.

"Oh God…yes." Spencer breathes, head falling back against the bed.

Morgan marvels at this sight. When he'd affectionately called him Pretty Boy he'd meant it. He was. Beautiful. Continuing the motion, he feels Reid thrusting his own hips up to meet him, feels him grab his ass and grind against him closer intensifying the stimulation. The slender man's mouth hangs slightly open and with every movement he lets this amazing sound escape that sends chills through Derek's body. Suddenly, he needs more. As if reading his mind, Spencer reaches between them and takes hold of Derek's erection. He guides it down and against his opening.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks disbelieving.

Spencer answers him by pulling his head down for another kiss. He then grabs Derek's hip and encourages him forward. Pushing slowly into Spencer, the younger man lets his head fall back to the mattress once more with a small hiss. Derek stops but his partner pulls him in. Pushing the rest of the way inside, Spencer lets out a small cry. Derek stops once more giving him a moment. When given the okay he moves painfully slow at first. So tight. So good. After a couple of minutes Spencer is relaxed and begins moaning with every thrust. Derek picks up speed trying to hit the right spot inside. He reaches down and takes hold of Spencer's cock stroking it in time with his carefully paced thrusts.

Spencer's back arches and he clutches the bed sheets as he bites his bottom lip to stifle a scream. After a minute though, his hips begin to buck and he can feel the pressure of his climax growing. Derek can't take his eyes off of the man beneath him. Those eyes, his expression, those lips, the sounds he makes…it's all so intoxicating…They needed this. After all the suffering and all the bad they'd faced they needed it, needed each other.

"Oh God Derek! Oh….FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Spencer screams.

His climax is so intense his cum hits his chest as he contracts so tight that Derek can't hold back anymore. Thrusting deep several times, he cums hard inside of his friend.

"Holy shit! Spencer! Jesus!" He groans.

They both collapse in a sweaty heap of nerve endings just trying to breathe. After a few minutes, Spencer rolls to face Derek propping his head on one hand.

"Well, I have to admit that this wasn't exactly in the realm of what I expected when you showed up at my door." Spencer says, still breathing hard.

Derek laughs.

"You and me both." He replies.

"So then, when you avoided me, it wasn't because I reminded you…"

"What? No. No, it was because I knew. How I felt. I had do deal with those feelings and all that goes with it. Then I wasn't sure if you felt the same. If you even COULD after…"

"It wasn't your fault." Spencer stresses.

"I know. I know that but it's just hard sometimes." Derek says.

"So what now?" Spencer asks.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to discuss." Derek answers.

"I think it's a little late for that." Spencer points out.

"I suppose you're right." Derek laughs.

He rolls to his side mirroring Spencer. They share a long, slow, deep kiss.

"I guess there's only one thing left to say." Derek starts.

"What's that?" Spencer asks.

I love you." He says

Spencer can't help the big grin that ambushes his lips.

"I love you too Derek."


End file.
